hero gets its girl in the end
by natmaria
Summary: set in the halloween episode, Spencer disappears and the girls go looking for her. one-shot, Paige's POV. mainly Paige's batman awesomeness and some paily fluff


The cabins are all pretty empty, most people being on the main cabin enjoying the loud music. There was where Emily and I were until it was time to check in with the girls again. We did it every hour just to make sure everyone was good. When all the girls were there except for Spencer, and she didn't show up in the next 10 minutes, we decided to search for her. It was decided each one of us would search a place on the train so it would be faster, an idea that was met with heavy disagreement from me, but for some reason those girls loved to put themselves in situations that could lead to harm, so each one on their own it was.

I'm walking through the cabins, my mind half set on hoping that nothing bad has happened with Spencer and the other half hoping that nothing bad happens to me after leaving Emily's side –or even worst, worrying that something happens to her. I walk into the next cabin so distracted that I almost miss them, but I come to a halt immediately upon catching the sight. Spencer is cornered in the exit of one of the girl's bathrooms by who is –now that his mask is off - clearly Noel Kahn. He's talking to her in hushed whispers, so I'm only able to distinguish the tone on his voice and I don't like it one bit, especially with the way Spencer is pressing herself against the wall, clearly uncomfortable and a tad scared –as much as she's obviously trying to hide it. My mouth opens itself and starts to run before I even realize I took a few large steps forward.

"What's going on here?" – Upon hearing my voice both sets of eyes snap towards me, Spencer's is a mix between relieved, surprised and frightened, while Noel's stay surprised for just a second before his annoying smirk is back in place.

"Oh, Hastings here and I are just having a nice chat, Mccullers." – Even though now he's half turned towards me he keeps leaning on his hand that's placed right beside Spencer's head against the wall, and for some reason that pisses me off more.

"Well, it clearly looks like Spencer doesn't want to _chat_ with you, Kahn, so why don't you step away?" – This time he turns to look at me completely, standing between Spencer and I as he looks me up and down with a thoughtful expression before he makes eye contact with me a sly grin on his face.

"I thought you were only Fields' little puppy, but clearly once one of them gets to you, you're committed to all of them." – I don't miss the way Spencer's posture straightens and sure enough when I look at her face the Hasting's glare is firmly in place –it's a nice change and it actually makes me feel a lot braver-, but before any of us can say anything Noel speaks again. – "But I suppose I should leave before you decide to bite, _again_. Nice outfit, by the way, not everyone could pull it off." - I take the mocking comment for what it is and am about to step forward to show him just how well I can pull it off when another voice sounds behind me.

"I agree with you, Noel, I don't think anyone else could look as hot as my girlfriend in that outfit." – I turn around and a relieved sigh leaves my lips when I spot Emily walking towards me with Hanna and Aria on her heels. She stops by my side slipping a protective arm around my waist her eyes never leaving Noel. – "I see you found Spencer, Paige." – At that comment I realize that Noel's still standing between us and the relieved looking girl.

"Yup, I did. And Kahn was just about to be a _gentleman_ and excuse us." – I take a small step forward and stretch my arm offering my hand to Spencer. – "C'mon, Spencer." – She quickly walks around Noel and grabs my hand tightly coming to stand with the other girls which are all a step behind me now. Noel takes one more second to stare at all of us before mockingly bowing his head and turning on his heels, shouting over his shoulder just as he walks out the cabin door.

"I'm sure I'll see you girls again tonight." – At his comment Spencer's hand tightens around mine and I can hear Hanna scoffing and mumbling 'creeping as hell dude'. When I'm sure he really walked away I turn to look at Spencer noticing how her face still looks a bit frightened.

"Hey, you okay?" – She nods curtly before throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug, I stay frozen for a second before awkwardly wrapping one arm around her waist and patting her back with my other hand. She quickly composes herself and takes a step back, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure, thanks for coming to look for me." – I shrug and smile back at her then I feel a warm hand on my back under my tuxedo coat as Emily steps to stand beside me. I look up at her to find her smiling warmly down at me and the goofy grin that forms on my lips is completely involuntary.

"What did Noel want?" – I look away from Emily to find Aria clutching Spencer's hand a troubled look on her face, but Spencer only shakes her head and smiles a little.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, not tonight and not here. Will you guys help me find Toby? I was about to go looking for him when Noel showed up." – Hanna and Aria nod promptly and start walking to the door that they came from with Spencer, but before I can take one step to follow them I feel Emily's free hand wrapping around my arm tugging me back, I look up to see her smiling at the girls.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you soon." – Aria smiles knowingly but quickly turns around to leave, Spencer smiles warmly at both of us while tugging a wicked looking Hanna who leaves with a wink and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

As soon as the girls walk out Emily pulls me by the hands to the corner her concerned eyes locked on mine as she runs her thumbs over the back of my hands. – "Are you okay, Paige?" – I try to smile as reassuringly as I can while I nod.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. Noel is an asshole but his comments didn't really get to me." – Emily nods looking a bit relieved but doesn't let her gaze fall from mine and I tilt my head to the side questioningly.

"You shouldn't have stood up to him alone, I told you why we don't trust him at all." – I nod at that, still a bit dazed myself not knowing where my courage to do it came from after I'd been a bit terrified of everyone in the last few weeks.

"I know, but I just reacted, I really didn't think about it. Spencer just looked so scared, which is like super scary on itself so. I'll be fine if you stay with me from now on." – I shrug but smile back as a wide grin spreads on Emily's face.

"I can work with that. Thanks for, you know Spencer, by the way." – I squeeze Emily's hand before trying to change the heavy mood with a little smirk.

"Noel can be an idiot, but I guess something he said was right…you guys _are_ sort of a closed package, being with one of you kinda means being with all of you." – At that Emily smiles through a playful growl, her hands finding the lapel of my coat tugging me closer so our noses are almost touching.

"That doesn't sound right, you're mine." – A shiver runs down my spine as I wrap my arms around her waist and I can't help the dazed look I'm sure is on my face whenever Emily says something like that. I press my forehead against hers nuzzling the side of her nose, but she quickly closes the gap between our lips pressing hers firmly against mine while she sneaks one hand up to cup my cheek. We exchange a few lazy open mouthed kisses before I pull away with a little tug on her lower lip. Finding her adoring eyes gazing back at me never fails to make my heart skip a beat. – "Thank you for giving them another chance and for being so great." – I take a deep breath at that, locking our eyes.

"You love them and they love you. I didn't really understand it in the beginning, this connection you guys have. I never had someone that I was that close to… that meant so much to me." – I sneak my own hand up cupping her neck, my thumb running over her jaw slowly as I try really hard to not look away to convey how sincere my feelings are. – "But I do get it now, and I'm willing to be there for them almost as much as for you." – She smiles shakily at me then leans in to give a soft peck to my lips before pulling her head away while trying to tug my body even closer.

"Well, that's changed now. They're my people, but they're also your people now. You're surrounded by people that care so much for you now, baby. People that love you." – Suddenly her gaze softens and widens at the same time, as if she had come to some kind of realization that should have been obvious and she leans closer to whisper softly. – "_I_ love you, Paige." – It feels like the whole world just crashed upon me and that my hands are the ones lifting it up and taking that weight off of me, I'm freeing myself. I feel powerful, and broken and like all my pieces are being put together, because Emily loves me. _Finally_, it's not a dream. I feel the tears trying to break through but I push them back –this is certainly not a moment I want to ruin with tears – and smile softly at the girl I love, the girl that loves me.

"I love you too, Em." – She smiles that bright smile that I'm always so grateful to witness and pulls me in for a slow kiss. I forget about everything in that moment: costumes, Noel Kahn and all the other people that are on this train. I push my hand to tangle on her hair deepening the kiss and not soon enough Emily's tongue trails over my bottom lip, I eagerly open my mouth to allow her entrance and meet her tongue halfway, stroking it lazily with my own. Her hand that was still resting on the lapel of my coat slips down to rest on my hip and she starts running it over my waist clearly trying to sneak her way under my vest but not being able to. We kiss for a little while more before she breaks the kiss with a few pecks and a little groan.

"I really love your costume but it has so many layers, it's not practical." – I chuckle lightly at the pout on her face and pull her in for one more lingering kiss before rebutting in a teasing tone.

"One of us had to have _something_ covered." – She smiles wickedly at that, stepping away to do a little twirl in front of me before stopping with her hands on her hips.

"You love it, though." – I bit my lip softly while nodding slowly before murmuring a low 'totally do', Emily laughs at me before taking my hand and walking to the door. – "C'mon, we better get back to the others, they'll want us all to stick together for a while. But as soon as we find a way to get away from them we're going to figure out ways to get around your tricky costume." – She throws me a wink over her shoulder and it snaps me out of my daze, a huge smile slowly grows on my face as we walk back into the main cabin and start looking for the girls. Playing the hero can _actually_ be rewarding, who knew.


End file.
